


Tender....

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aziraphale invites Crowley to live with him for a few days.
Relationships: Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Tender....

Crowley held affection for the angel known as Aziraphale. 

He’s always known this, and with this knowledge, he’s always known that he could never truly act upon it. That Aziraphale would recoil, that he would find him disgusting, something to be thrown away for Heaven’s Palace. He’s always known, or, to be specific, he’s always believed. 

Try to imagine Crowley’s absolute astonishment when Aziraphale agreed to live with him for a short while, for no particular reason. Crowley had proposed the notion of them living together when they hadn’t known that Azi’s bookshop wasn’t burned to the ground, but it hadn’t, so Crowley threw away the foolish idea of them living together. That is until the sweet yet sly angel asked him to stay at his place for a couple of nights. Crowley burned to ask why, and later, alone, he mulled it over until his head (and a bloody, black hole where his heart should be) ached from all of the possibilities. Azi had always been the one to edge away from the possibility of a relationship or even committing to a friendship, so him suggesting to stay over at his abode was a surprise, to say the very least.  
Ah but Crowley agreed almost immediately, with a shocked look on his face. Even after everything, after the 6,000 years of yearning, the protection they had on each other, the friendship through it all, Aziraphale could still surprise Crowley.

And isn’t that what interested Crowley at first?

Crowley tilted himself back in his chair, frowning. All of this speculation and reflecting is going to his head, he really IS spending a lot of time with Azi to be this self-reflective, he reasons. Of course, he would like to think that every aspect of himself that is inquisitive or does kind actions comes from Aziraphale, as to not admit to himself that he could be better than a defective demon.  
Crowley’s totally not reflective state was broken by the sound of polite knocking at the door. Immediately the demon yelled “COME ON IN, ANGEL” in his loud but ultimately lazy fashion. Aziraphale walked in with a small suitcase in his regular white suit, nothing much changed from their regular encounters, but this time the setting has very much shifted. Something about the angel inspecting his surroundings pulled at the demon’s heartstrings, it’s almost like Aziraphale belongs there. 

To say that Crowley looked at Aziraphale like he was the world would be dishonest because the world was too complicated and muddy for the way he looked at the angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic so I appreciate you reading till the end :)


End file.
